Le Dico des chevaliers
by Stancella
Summary: Lorsque nos chers chevaliers parlent, il est parfois difficile de deviner ce qu'ils pensent réellement. Ce Dico vous est proposé pour que vous sachiez ce qui se cache derrière les paroles de nos chevaliers préférés. Attention, gros délire !
1. Mu

**Salut, les gens ! Je dois avouer que je suis assez intimidée. C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce fandom. Cette fanfiction est née un peu par hasard. Sur le fandom où je publie habituellement, Hetalia, il y a une fic intitulée « Le Dico des nations » qui présente certaines phrases des personnages et en-dessous, ce que ces phrases veulent vraiment dire. Je vous la conseille car elle est hilarante. Un jour, j'ai imaginé ce que ça donnerai pour nos chevaliers préférés et je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal d'en faire une fic. Alors, j'ai demandé l'autorisation à l'auteur de la fic citée précédemment et comme elle me l'a donnée, vous pourrez lire ce délire total. Tous les chevaliers d'or vont passer à la casserole, ainsi que Kiki (qui, vous le verrez fera pas mal de farces aux chevaliers) Shun et Ikki (parce qu'avec ces deux là, il y plus de matière à s'amuser qu'avec les autres bronze). On commence avec Mu. Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ça veut mieux, vu ce je leur fait subir.**

Quand il dit : « C'est ça, je te crois. »

ça veut dire : « Quelqu'un a renversé toute la poussière d'étoile. Kiki me jure de ses grands yeux que non, ce n'est pas lui alors qu'il en est recouvert et que des cornes de diable lui ont subitement poussé sur la tête. Il me prend pour un con ou il est vraiment stupide ? Et pourquoi j'ai recueilli ce gosse, déjà ? Ah, oui, parce qu'il était à moitié mort de faim. Ma générosité me perdra... Un jour... Peut-être... ».

Quand il est mort de rire

ça veut dire : « Kiki a remplacé les têtes qui décorent la maison de Masque de Mort par des têtes de peluches et de poupée qui chantent des comptines pour enfants. J'ai trouvé la deuxième raison pour laquelle je l'ai recueilli : parce que j'avais senti qu'avec son caractère, il mettrait de l'animation au Sanctuaire. J'étais encore loin de m'imaginer que ce serai à ce point. ».

Quand il dit : « Aldé, pour la dernière fois, contrôle ta force ! »

ça veut dire : « Fais un peu attention quand tu frappe amicalement le dos des gens. C'est fragile, les gens ! Surtout quand il s'agit de Kiki, qui, je te le rappelle, n'a que huit ans et n'a donc pas la même constitution que les adultes. ».

Quand il dit : « Milo, tu a intérêt à courir très très vite si tu ne veut pas subir ma spirale stellaire. »

ça veut dire : « Je sais que Kiki n'aurait pas dû faire s'évader tes scorpions, mais lui faire subir ton aiguille écarlate, c'était exagéré, comme réaction. Si tu recommence, je t'envoie chez Masque de Mort pour qu'il puisse refaire sa déco en commençant par ta tête. ».

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review.**


	2. Aldébaran

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois, c'est Aldé qui passe à la casserole.**

Quand il dit : « N'insiste pas, c'est non. »

ça veut dire : « La déesse est avec le poney volant qui lui sert de petit ami et ne veut être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. Alors je ne peut pas laisser passer la petite fille qui demande à la voir, même s'il est trop mignonne, même si elle me regarde avec le regard du chat Potté puissance 10. Manquerait plus qu'elle me tende une fleur... Et merde ! Allez, entre ! ».

Quand il dit : « Et pas de protestation ! »

ça veut dire : « Je suis chargé de l'entraînement des apprentis et je leur ai dit de faire un milliard de pompes sur une seule main avec un énorme bloc de marbre sur le dos. Et ceux qui contestent vont faire le double avec DEUX blocs de marbres ! Sadique ? Moi ? Pas du tout ! ».

Quand il dit : Ah ouais, quand même! »

ça veut dire : Kiki m'a raconté une excellente blague. En riant, je lui ai flanqué une tape dans le dos. Il est tordu dans un sens que je savais même pas que c'était possible. Mu a raison, faut vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler ma force. ».


	3. Saga

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le schyzo de service qui passe à la casserole. Les phrases en italique seront dites par le mauvais côté de Saga. Et pour celle qui m'a demandé s'il y aura Kanon, oui, il sera aussi de la partie. Je m'occuperai de son cas dans le prochain chapitre. Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !**

Quand il dit : « Oui, Kanon ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

ça veut dire : « Pitié, faites qu'il n'ai pas un nouveau plan pour dominer le monde, qu'il ne veuille pas tuer Athéna ou réveiller une divinité peu amicale. Tiens, non, il veut juste que je me joigne à Kiki, Milo et lui pour remplacer les roses d'Aphrodite par des plantes carnivores. C'est quand même plus raisonnable. Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas si je dois accepter ou pas. ».

Quand il dit : « Ca valait le coup. ».

ça veut dire : « J'ai bien fait d'accepter la proposition de mon frère. La tête d'Aphrodite face au massacre était collector. Certes, on a dû quitter la Grèce en attendant qu'il se calme mais je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie. Kiki a des idée géniale, quand même. ».

 _Quand il dit : « J'ai un plan génial pour tuer Athéna ! »_

 _ça veut dire : « Je vais lui faire livrer un pudding à l'ARSENIC ! Je suis maléfique, niark niark niark ! ». (En arrière plan, nous pouvons voir les gardes qui s'éloignent de lui en disant « Nous ne connaissons pas cette personne, c'est un étranger au Sanctuaire. » et en se demandant pourquoi ils lui ont fait regarder « Astérix et Cléopâtre ».)_

 _Quand il dit : « Je vais me faire une coloration. »_

 _ça veut dire : « Déjà que je suis le deuxième chevalier d'or le plus vieux du Sanctuaire, c'est pas avec mes cheveux blancs que ça va s'arranger. Je vais me les teindre en noir. »._

 _Quand il dit « Et merde ! »_

 _ça veut dire : « J'ai cassé d'un coup de poing un miroir qui m'avait coûté 75 euros parce que je m'engueulait avec mon bon côté. NON, JE NE SUIS PAS TARE ! »._


	4. Kanon

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Kanon qui passe à la casserole. Ah, oui ! Pour celle qui me reprochait de ne pas reprendre de trucs tirés de l'anime, le coup de Saga qui casse un miroir en se disputant avec son bon côté en est tiré.**

Quand il dit : « Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur. »

ça veut dire : « J'ai proposé à mon frère de tuer la déesse et le Grand Pope. Ce dernier l'a pris au pied de lettre et m'a enfermé au Cap Sounion sans même me donner le temps de lui dire que je plaisantais. En plus, son mauvais côté est capable de vraiment les tuer. Si jamais ça arrive, il y aura un sacré bordel au Sanctuaire. Bon, comment je sors de là, moi ? Oh, un trident ! ».

Quand il dit : Géant ! »

ça veut dire : « Quand j'ai pris le trident, j'ai libéré Poséidon. Ce dernier m'a proposé un job chez lui. La chanson de Sébastien dans « La petite sirène » m'a toujours donné envie de voir à quoi ressemble la vie sous l'océan. Oui, je suis fan de Disney et celui qui se moque, je l'étrangle avec ses propres tripes. Je signe où ? ».

Quand il dit : « Aïe... Bobo... »

ça veut dire : « Après la Bataille des Enfers, la déesse à supplié son « papounet chéri d'amour », alias Zeus, de nous ressusciter et il a accepté. C'était sympas de sa part mais il aurait quand même pu trouver une autre solution que de nous mettre dans un ses éclairs. C'était vachement douloureux quand on est tombés. ».

Quand il dit : « Je vais chez le coiffeur. »

ça veut dire : « Quand Saga n'est pas en mode « Agrougrou méchant », on nous confond tout le temps, ça m'énerve. En plus, il y a un peu trop de chevalier aux cheveux bleus, ici. Je vais me les teindre en rouge. ».

 **Voilà, voilà. Pour les puristes, je sais bien que Kanon ne blaguait pas quand il a proposé à Saga de tuer Athéna et le Grand Pope. J'ai juste voulu faire comme si. Et je tenais absolument à caser une référence à Disney. A la semaine prochaine ! Tchao !**


	5. Masque de mort

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Aujourd'hui, c'est ce cher Masque de mort qui passe à la casserole.**

Quand il dit : « Ben quoi ? »

ça veut dire : « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens ont si peur de ma déco. Je l'ai faite moi-même, pourtant. D'accord, c'est glauque mais d'autres personnes ont des décorations glauques et les gens ne vomissent pas pour autant. Alors, pourquoi c'est la cas avec la mienne ? ». 

Quand il dit : « Shiryû ? »

ça veut dire : « Dans quelques secondes, je vais manger un coussin. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il m'ait précipité dans le puits où JE jette habituellement les gens. La honte ! ».

Quand il dit : « Je vais à Rodorio. »

ça veut dire : « Je vais au cimetière de Rodorio pour mélanger les os des squelettes et les rassembler ensuite. ENLEVEZ-MOI CETTE CAMISOLE DE FORCE, JE SUIS TOUT A FAIT SAIN D'ESPRIT ! ».

Quand il dit : « SALE GOSSE, JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER ! »

ça veut dire : « Kiki a enlevé tous les visages qui décorent ma maison et les a remplacés par des têtes de poupées de peluches qui chantent « Une souris verte » et « Jean Petit qui danse ». Non seulement, il a détruit le fruit de plusieurs année de travail, mais en plus, il a complètement fichu en l'air ma réputation. ».

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez pensé. Bon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. A partir de la semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster toutes les semaines car je reprends le lycée. J'aurai voulu que les vacances durent plus longtemps, mais bon...**


	6. Aiolia

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai fait ma rentrée la semaine dernière. Vous verriez mon emplois du temps ! Le lundi, j'ai neuf heures de cours ! Après, c'est plus calme, heureusement. Cette fois, c'est Aiolia qui passe à la casserole. Et vous verrez la prière mention d'un OC qui sera souvent mentionné dans les prochains chapitres et dont je ferais peut-être un one-shot. Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti !**

Quand il dit : « Merci pour le cadeau, grand frère ! »

ça veut dire : « Aiolos, je sais que tu n'a pas pu me voir grandir à cause de ta mort mais je pense qu'avec mon apparence physique, tu peux voir que je suis assez grand pour ne plus recevoir des peluches. ».

Quand il dit : « Marine, tu peux me rendre un service ? »

ça veut dire : « Je sais bien que les femmes-chevaliers doivent soit tuer, soit tomber amoureuse de l'homme qui voit son visage mais nous sommes déjà amoureux l'un de l'autre. Donc, je pense que tu peux enlever ton masque devant moi sans problème. »

Quand il dit : «Je dois partir, Seiya. »

ça veut dire : « Depuis qu'il est en couple avec la déesse, il ne parle que d'elle, c'est soûlant ! Saori-san par-ci, Saori-san par-là ! Je vais finir par le bâillonner ! Et celui qui me dit que je fait exactement la même chose pour Marine, je lui fait bouffer son armure ! ».

Quand il dit : « Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? »

ça veut dire : « Kiki m'a mis un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat mais je ne m'en suis pas encore rendu compte et je me demande pourquoi tout le monde me regarde en rigolant. ».

Quand il dit « Mais oui, mais oui. On dit ça. »

ça veut dire : « Arrête ton numéro, Camus. Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas à Rodorio acheter des fleurs pour la tombe de ton maître mais pour parler avec la jolie fleuriste blonde. Comment elle s'appelle, déjà ? Ah, oui ! Ariane ! ».

 **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Juste au cas où, la fleuriste est le OC dont je parlait.**


	7. Shaka

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Shaka qui passe à la casserole.**

Quand il dit : « Je viens de croiser Kiki et Milo. »

ça veut dire « Ils parlaient à voix basse en me regardant avec un sourire bizarre. J'espère que je ne serait pas leur prochaine victime. »

Quand il ne dit rien

ça veut dire : « Je suis en train de dorm... de converser avec Bouddha. Ne me rév... dérangez pas ou ça finira très mal pour vous. ».

Quand il dit : « Qu'est-ce que je fout là ? Et pourquoi j'ai des pièces de monnaie en main ? »

ça veut dire : « Kiki et Milo ont profité de ma sies... méditation pour me transporter à Rodorio et ont mis devant moi un panneau avec écrit dessus « Une petite pièce pour manger ». C'était bien contre moi qu'ils complotaient. »

Quand il dit : « Non, Mu, je n'ai pas vu Kiki. »

ça veut dire : « J'espère qu'il n'ira pas voir au Cap Sounion. C'est là que j'ai ligoté le gamin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irai le chercher ce soir. ».


	8. Dokho

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois, c'est la réincarnation violette de maître Yoda (référence à la fic « Les profs » de Suharu-san que vous êtes priés d'aller lire immédiatement si vous ne connaissez pas) qui passe à la casserole.**

Quand il dit : « Il était une fois... »

ça veut dire : « Je peux très bien dire tout de suite ce que veulent dire mes histoires mais j'aime voir les gens s'arracher les cheveux en tentant d'en deviner le sens. Oui, je suis sadique, et non, je n'ai pas honte. ».

Quand il dit : « Déesse, nous avons à parler. »

ça veut dire : « L'autre jour, je discutais avec un petit jeunot d'une vingtaine d'années. Comme j'étais surpris par sa sagesse, je lui ai demandé son âge. Il avait 4 000 ans. Il est plus vieux que moi et il a toujours l'apparence d'un petit jeune alors que moi, à 261 ans, je ressemble au frère violet de Yoda. Vous avez pas l'impression de vous être foutue de moi ?! Certes, je peux reprendre mon apparence de jeune beau gosse quand je veux (c'est-à-dire quand je vais draguer à Rodorio), mais quand même...

Quand il dit : « Je vais me peindre en vert. »

ça veut dire : « Il y a une convention « Star Wars » à Rodorio. Hors de question que je manque ça ! Les gens ne vont pas en revenir en voyant mon cosplay de Yoda. ».

 **Voilà, voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! Le « petit jeunot » de 4 000 ans fait référence à Chine dans « Hetalia ».**


	9. Milo

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Milo qui passe à la casserole. N'est-ce pas existant ? Et deuxième mention de la fleuriste !**

Quand il dit : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kiki ? »

ça veut dire : « Quelle idée de farce as-tu eu, mon cher complice ? ».

Quand il dit : « Mes chéris, venez voir papa Milo ! »

ça veut dire : « J'appelle mes scorpions pour leur donner leur repas. Regardez-les accourir, c'est trop mignon ! QUI A DIT QUE JE SUIS AUSSI GAGA QU'UNE MEMERE A CHATS ?! ».

Quand il dit : « Allez, Camus, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

ça veut dire : « Ces derniers temps, tu as toujours une bonne excuse pour aller à Rodorio et bizarrement, à chaque fois, je te retrouve à discuter avec Ariane. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que tu es amoureux d'elle. Tu peux parfaitement te confier à moi. Je suis ton meilleur ami, oui ou non ? D'accord, la dernière fois que tu m'as confié un secret, au bout d'une heure, toute la Grèce était au courant, mais quand même... ».

Quand il dit : « MES BEBES ! »

ça veut dire : « Kiki a fait s'évader mes scorpions adorés parce que j'ai trouvé que sa dernière idée de farce était nulle. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! Je vous vengerai, mes chéris ! C'est une promesse ! ».

Quand il dit : « VENGEANCE ! »

ça veut dire : « J'ai fait subir à Kiki mon aiguille écarlate. Ne vous inquiétez, je ne lui ai fait qu'une seule piqûre, pas les quinze. Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point-là. ».

Quand il dit : « D'accord, je le ferai plus, promis. »

ça veut dire : « Mu est furieux de ce que j'ai fait à Kiki. Je pensais pas qu'il tenait autant à son apprenti, il est le premier à dire qu'il meurt d'envie de le chasser du Sanctuaire à coups de pieds. En tout cas, Mu en colère, c'est sacrément flippant. ».


	10. Aiolos

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Aiolos qui passe à la casserole. Vous êtes prêtes ? C'est parti !**

Quand il dit : « Je crois que le destin me déteste. »

ça veut dire : « Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un a trahi le Sanctuaire et tenté de tuer la Déesse et tout le monde pense que c'est moi. Je me suis même fait tuer par mon meilleur ami. La faute à qui ? Au vrai traître, Saga. VDM. ».

Quand il dit : « Ben ça alors ! »

ça veut dire : « Après la Bataille des Enfers, j'ai été ressuscité ainsi que tous les autres chevaliers d'or et Seiya. J'ai au la chance de renaître dans l'âge physique que je suis sensé avoir, c'est-à-dire 27 ans alors que je pensais renaître dans le d'ado de 14 ans que j'avais à ma mort. Je dois dire que ça m'arrange. »

Quand il dit : « Aiolia, mon petit chat ! Ben... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

ça veut dire : « Des fois, j'ai tendance à oublier mon petit frère a vingt ans et pas sept. ».

Quand il dit : « Je ne comprend pas. »

ça veut dire : « J'ai offert à Aiolia un lion en peluche et il n'a pas l'air ravi. Pourtant, il adorait ça quand il était petit. Oui, je sais qu'il a grandit. Et alors ? ».

Quand il dit : « Oh mon Dieu... Comment expliquer ? »

ça veut dire : « Aiolia ne s'est pas rendu compte que Kiki lui a mis un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat mais il ne s'en est pas rendu compte et il vient de me demander pourquoi j'ai éclaté de rire en le voyant. ».

Quand il dit : « Bonjour Marine ! »

ça veut dire : « Alors comme ça, tu es la petite amie de mon frère ? Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a du goût. ».

Quand il pleure de joie

ça veut dire : « Je suis si ému... Mon frère va se marier avec Marine ! Quand je pense que quand il était gamin, il me disait que « je me marierai jamais parce que les filles, c'est nul ». Et regardez-le aujourd'hui ! Il a bien changé. ».


	11. Shura

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois, c'est Shura qui passe à la casserole.**

Quand il dit : « Milo, dégage de là ! »

ça veut dire : « Il a touché à ma magnifique statue de la déesse. Personne ne touche à ma statue de la déesse ! Personne ! Surtout pas ce gaffeur de première ! Et, non, je ne suis pas parano ! ».

Quand il dit : « Salut, Camus ! Où tu vas, comme ça »

ça veut dire : « Laisse moi deviner, tu vas voir la jolie fleuriste toute timide ? Ne nie pas, c'est pas la peine. Tout le monde ici a comprit depuis des lustres que tu a un gros, très gros faible pour elle. Et ça m'a l'air réciproque. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Milo et Shunrei. Ou même sur Aiolia et Marine. ».

Quand il dit : « NOOOOOONNNNNN ! »

ça veut dire : « Je m'entraînais à lancer mon Excalibur et Kiki a trouvé drôle de téléporter ma statue de la déesse sur la trajectoire de l'attaque. Elle est complètement détruite ! Si je met la main sur ce gosse... ».

Quand il dit : « Je peux t'aider, Shaka ? »

ça veut dire : « J'ai surpris Shaka en train de ligoter Kiki au Cap Sounion pour le punir d'une farce qu'il lui a faite. Cette occasion de me venger est trop belle. Je vais chercher un bâillon.

 **Voilà, voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Je me rends compte que j'approche de plus en plus de la fin.**


	12. Camus

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Oui, je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. L'explication tient en quelques mots. Je suis en terminale. Terminale = bac = révisions qui m'ont pris pas mal de temps. Ça, plus le fait que les profs nous ont assommés de devoirs et de contrôles. Des fois, je me demande s'ils connaissent la définition du mot « vacances ». Cette fois, c'est mon chouchou, Camus, qui passe à la casserole. Avec la fleuriste en bonus. Je ferais peut-être un one-shot sur eux, d'ailleurs. Ah, et une erreur s'est glissée dans le dernier chapitre. J'avais fait dire à Shura « tu devrais prendre exemple sur Milo et Shunrei ». En réalité, je voulais dire « sur Shiryu et Shunrei ».**

Quand il dit : « Oh ! Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. »

ça veut dire : « Je me promenais à Rodorio avec Milo et j'ai accidentellement fait tomber une jeune fille. Elle est plutôt jolie, d'ailleurs. ».

Quand il dit : « Si je me m'attendais à ça ! »

ça veut dire : « Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mon maître. Je suis allé à Rodorio acheter des fleurs pour les mettre sur sa tombe. La fleuriste était la jeune fille que j'ai fait tomber l'autre jour. Elle s'appelle Ariane ».

Quand il dit : « Qu'est-ce que... ?! »

ça veut dire : « Étant très organisé, je range toujours mes livres au même endroit. Chaque livre a sa place. Alors que je voulais lire « Les Misérables », j'ai en main « Martine à la plage ». C'est soit un coup de Kiki, soit un coup de Milo. Dans tous les cas, le petit plaisantin qui a fait ça est dans la merde. ».

Quand il dit : « Je n'ai pas trouvé « Le tombeau des lucioles » si triste que ça. »

ça veut dire « A la fin du film, j'étais en larmes et par la suite, j'ai fait des dons à plusieurs associations caritatives mais je ne le dirais pas. Ça ne cadre pas avec mon image de chevalier des glaces froid et insensible. ».

Quand il dit : « Hyoga est pathétique. »

ça veut dire : « En réalité, je suis très fier de ce qu'est devenu mon élève, mais je ne l'avouerai jamais. J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi ! ».

Quand il dit :Milo, ta gueule ! ».

ça veut dire : Il n'arrête pas de me harceler pour savoir si oui ou non, je suis amoureux d'Ariane. Il peut rêver pour que je lui dise quoi que ce soit. La dernière fois fois que je lui ai confié un secret, toute la Grèce était au courant au bout d'une heure. Des fois, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour le choisir comme meilleur ami. ».

Quand il ne dit rien

ça veut dire : « Je suis posté devant ma maison, le pied sur un rocher, une main sur la hanche, la cape et les cheveux flottants au vent pour que tout le monde (et surtout Ariane) voit à quel point je suis beau et j'ai la classe. ».

Quand il dit : « Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Ariane. »

ça veut dire : « J'ai toujours une excuse pour aller à Rodorio bavarder avec elle, quand elle n'est pas là, je n'ai qu'une hâte :la revoir, j'ai gelé sur place tous ceux qui l'ont draguée devant moi et je rêve d'elle toute les nuits mais, juré, ne suis pas amoureux. D'ailleurs, je suis tout à fait crédible lorsque je le dit. Un chevalier des glaces ne tombe pas amoureux. Oui, je sais, Hyoga est aussi un chevalier des glaces et je l'ai quand même poussé dans les bras de Friga mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Et, non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise fois. ».

Quand il dit : « Quoi ? »

ça veut dire : « Ariane a été agressée en rentrant chez elle. Je l'ai entendue crier, je suis allé voir ce qui se passait et j'ai donné une bonne raclée à ceux qui l'ont attaquée. Dans la foulée, j'ai assumé mes sentiments pour elle et je lui ait dit. Donc, oui, je suis en couple et je ne voit pas pourquoi ça vous étonne. Vous étiez tous en train de me pousser dans ses bras. ».

Quand il dit : « je vais passer un cap. »

ça veut dire : « Ariane va me présenter à son frère, qui est très protecteur envers elle, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. ».

Quand il dit : « Ca ne s'est pas si mal passé. »

ça veut dire : « J'ai rencontré le frère d'Ariane. Il m'a juste menacé de me faire bouffer mes propres tripes si je la faisait souffrir, mais mise à part ça... ».


	13. Aphrodite

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Aphrodite qui passe à la casserole.**

Quand il dit : « C'est gentil, mon chou. Mais il y a des choses que tu ignores. »

ça veut dire : « Le jeune homme qui me drague vient de me dire que je suis très belle. Je me demande s'il pensera la même chose quand je lui avouerai que je suis un homme. ».

Quand il dit : « Seiya : déjà casé avec la déesse. Shun : déjà casé avec June. Shiryu : déjà casé avec Shunrei. Hyoga : déjà casé avec Friga. Ikki : célibataire. Passons aux ors, maintenant. »

ça veut dire : « Je me suis donné comme mission de mettre en couple tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Si déjà j'ai le nom de la déesse de l'amour, autant agir au nom de ce qu'elle représente. Pour les bronzes, ce sera facile, il n'y en a qu'un seul de célibataire. Ça va être plus compliqué pour les ors, mais j'ai bon espoir. Je suis presque sûr qu'il y quelque chose entre Camus et la petite fleuriste de Rodorio. ».

Quand il dit : « Bienvenu dans mon jardin de roses ! »

ça veut dire : « Je suis très fier de ce jardin. Je l'entretient depuis des années. Par contre, évitez de toucher aux roses. Non seulement, elles sont dangereuses pour la santé, mais en plus, je ne veux pas que vous les abîmiez. ».

Quand il dit : « AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH ! NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

ça veut dire : « Mes roses... Mes magnifiques roses... Remplacées par des plantes carnivores... C'est certainement un coup de Kiki ! Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! ».

Quand il dit : « Ca, c'est mesquin ! »

ça veut dire : « J'ai mis la main sur Kiki. J'ai voulu lui donner une bonne raclée, mais il m'a lancé un regard de cocker abandonné sous la neige et je l'ai laissé filer sans dommages. Comment a-t-il su que je ne peux pas résister à ce genre de regard ? ».

 **Voilà, voilà ! Il ne reste plus que le chapitre sur Kiki (j'ai décidé de ne pas faire ceux sur Ikki et Shun, finalement). Ça passe vite, quand même.**


	14. Kiki

**Salut, les gens ! Me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'avais le bac blanc. Cette fois, c'est le farceur du Sanctuaire, j'ai nommé Kiki, qui passe à la casserole.**

Quand il dit : « J'vous jure, maître, c'est pas moi qui ai renversé la poussière d'étoile ! »

ça veut dire : « Je suis recouvert de poussière d'étoile et des cornes de diable m'ont subitement poussé sur la tête mais malgré tout, je suis absolument convaincu d'être l'innocence incarnée. ».

Quand il dit : « Salut, Milo ! »

ça veut dire : « Tous aux abris, une farce se prépare ! ».

Quand il dit : « Aïe... Mon dos... »

ça veut dire : « J'ai raconté une blague Aldébaran. En riant, il m'a donné une grande tape dans le dos. Un tank m'aurait roulé dessus après qu'un troupeau d'éléphants se soit servi de mon dos comme trampoline, j'aurais moins mal. ».

Quand il dit : « C'est pas juste ! »

ça veut dire : « Milo a refusé de m'aider à réaliser ma dernière idée de farce parce qu'il la trouve nulle. C'est une bonne idée, pourtant ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais faire s'évader ses scorpions. Non, ce n'est pas une réaction immature ! ».

Quand il dit : « Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. »

ça veut dire : « Milo m'a fait subir son aiguille écarlate pour venger ses scorpions. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas utilisé les quinze coups. Une seule piqûre, ça fait déjà bien mal. ».

Quand il dit : « Super ! »

ça veut dire : « Milo a accepté de me pardonner. Certes, pour qu'il le fasse, je l'ai quelque peu manipulé (c'est-à-dire que je lui ai lancé mon regard de chien battu auquel personne ne peut résister), mais le résultat est là. ».

Quand il dit : « Tiens, tu as refait ta déco, Masque de Mort ? »

ça veut dire : « J'ai remplacé toutes les têtes de cadavre qui décorent sa maison par des têtes de poupées et de peluches qui chantent des comptines pour enfants, et j'ai envie de me foutre encore plus de sa gueule. Cela dit, vu sa tête, il vaut mieux que j'effectue une retraite stratégique. Je n'ai pas envie d'être égorgé. ».

 **Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaire et votre soutient. J'espère que vous vous êtes autant éclatés à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire. Sur ce, je vous souhaite la bonne journée. Tchao !**


End file.
